Naruto Gender Bender Tales
by anime1lover
Summary: Years have gone by and no one so far has noticed that I Naruto Uzumaki am a girl. Damn I'm good, but the gig is up as I hit 17. Sasuke has been gone for a few years, Sakura is finally over him. Thank god! Now it's my time to shine. I Naruto Uzumaki will..
1. The older U get the more it shows

Fanfic: Naruto 

Author: Anime1lover

Date Started: July 20th, 2006

Date finished: July 21th, 2006

Story Title: Naruto-Gender Bender Tales

Chapter Title: Part one: The older you get the more it shows...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anything related to it, or the fact this is similar to many plots kind of like this. So please no flames only praise or questions. I love questions. I do however own the fact I am being Naruto in this story. Whahahahahahaha. I am sexy...okay never mind.

Preview: Years have gone by and no one so far has noticed that I Naruto Uzumakiam a girl. Damn I'm good, but the gig is up as I hit 17. Sasuke has been gone for a few years, Sakura is finally over him. Thank god! Now it's my time to shine. I Naruto Uzumaki will become Hokage and make them see me for who I really am!

* * *

**Demona:** _Shall I tell her?_

**Boss:** _No let her suffer._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** Tell her what?

**Demona:** That she's an ediot and we all think so little of her.

**Sasuke:** I agree although I do like her. Calling her baka and other rude names is more fun.

**anime1lover:** ((behinde a corner trying not to cry)) _How could they...don't cry it's talent jealousy...that's it...I'm sure of it._

**Sakura:** _Probaily not Anime-san your not exactly the smart type._

**anime1lover:** 0.0 _acck! Ouch you makey me bleed._

**Naruto:** _Anime-san let's get this story started so I can have some ramen._

anime1lover: _Yah me too. Alright you heard him folks please read, review, and_

All: _**ENJOY!**_

* * *

General notes to all: 

(( )) Means action like what their doing duh

" " Means some one is saying something this is what I most commonly use for talking.

: means thoughts what some one is thinking

italic you know slanted means voice unknown or in head varies

bold will be used on sounds or highlighting the actions

underlined important for later

italic, bold, and underlined means next scene like this example: ---meanwhile in the tree---

Also if someting isitalic and has these (( )) it's like this if you see it >>> Me _((cries sadly))_ "Why me..."

Hopefully these side notes will help you understand the story. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_:It's been years since Iruka told me I was the nine tail fox. But I think he forgot my secret I still hold from him. They said I was a boy to make the crude treatment towards me less than it would be if they knew the truth. See they kept a secret from me, but I held a greater secret from them. The only reason I flirted with Sakura was one: she was annoying little bitch, two: she kept hanging all over Sasuke. Not that I liked him or anything nope he's too much of an ass for my taste. I rather like Kakashi or Iruka than him. Okay maybe not Iruka...anywho. I'm seventeen now it's been also a few years since Sasuke left with Orochimaru and I couldn't defeat him. Damnit...wasn't strong enough. Even though he's annoying he was my friend...or something. Today is the ceremony of villages representatives from everyone is coming together for some big festival called...oh yah. Festival of Dawning. It celebrates each villages founding. So they come together in a certain villages which is randomly choosen in a bucket filled with the village name. To host the celebration then they all gather there on that day and show some special little thing at their booth or section. I forget, but I think Gaara is leading the sand village one. I hope to see him and hopefully get a good fight in with him. Also Sakura is finally starting to like Lee. She's taking it slow I mean it really slow. But it's like a book, a work in progress. I'm happy for her though. I really am even though she is so very annoying. Anywho right now I am currently getting dressed okay not really...:_

**((I was asleep underneath my three pounds of covers. I let down my jetsu that pretty much made me look like a boy with a baby face. It also let my hair go to it's true length. Which was shoulder length blond hair. And as for my chest it was as flat as board you might say. It was more like ummmm DD size. Which was shocking seeing how I only ate ramen noodles, coke, and oh salad. Yah not much of a food menue. But anywho my face was completely covered by my arm. Suddenly there was a loud knock on my door. I slowly sat up and mimicked my ever so "Naruto voice". And said as I leaned towards the door.))**

Me "Hey, who is it. I'm trying to sleep here."

Sakura "It's me Naruto. It's time to go to our meeting. We need to finish planning our thing for the festival."

Me "Oh yah let me get dressed be down stairs in a second."

**((I quickly jumped up and began wrapping my chest while running around looking for my cloths. I was also building up stamina plus chakara so that I could put up my "Naruto jetsu". I was finally ready about 27 minutes later. Sakura in my downstairs living room was tapping her foot more like pounding it. She glared at me. Geeze this girl is scary sometimes. I waved my arms frantically to show I meant no harm. She sighed and signalled it was time to go. We had to meet Kakashi at the bridge as usuall even though we knew he be later than us. We finally arrived there to be correct Kakashi wasn't there yet, but Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee, and Shino. I was wondering what the big gathering was for. So we walked over there and I said rather loudly too.))**

Me "Hello ediots of the round table."

Sakura "Don't do that their in a foul mood."

Me "Why's that?"

Sakura "Kakashi-sensie will explain once he's here."

Neji "If he ever gets 'here' ya know."

Me "He'll show up he always does."

_:What could be so bad it's bugging everyone? I mean it's not like someone returned that's really important or really bad. Or could it. I'm starting to get worried better not loose my focus or I'll loose control of my "Naruto Jetsu". That be a really bad thing too. :_

Kakashi _((out of nowhere))_ "Yo!"

**((He was squatting ontop of the railing beam at the end of the bridge he had his usual cheerful expression and his hand up like a wave. He was as weird as weird could be legally. I think anyways. He jumps down with his "Make out paradise" book in his left hand and his right waving estactically at all of us. Finally he stops and his complete expression and attitude changes in mere milliseconds. He then says seriously towards us.))**

Kakashi "If you've heard the rumor Sasuke's back you be right. Right now he's willing sitting in one of our tight security cells. On full watch by the best no slack guards 24 hrs."

Me "What! Kakashi you can't be serious he's back..."

_: Okay this is bad one he nearly killed me the last time I saw him two. I had mixed emotions about him. Three I actually was afraid of him. No way in hell would I ever admit that. You have to strangle me and read my thoughts to find it out. But for now I'm safe from that. I don't know what to say right now I feel like blacking out...wait I think I am. :_

**--Thud!--**

Sakura "Naruto...Naruto fainted...wait he fainted?"

**((I woke up hours later in a hospital bed. Kakashi and everyone of course was there. But I couldn't tell them girly me was terrified of him. I had to make a very boy reason for that.))**

Me "Uhhh yah about that..."

Kakashi "Understandable you nearly died the last time you faced him."

Me "Yah...just uncomfortable with the idea he's back. Not that I ain't glad...just..."

Sakura "Scared."

Me _((snapping at her))_ "Yah scared so what, want me to it was thrilling to be nearly killed!"

Sakura _((looking down sadly))_ "No I'm sorry I guess I just didn't understand it till now."

Me "Sorry for snapping I'm just on edge is all. Can we see him?"

Kakashi "You're scared of him and yet you want to see him?"

Me "If I keep on being afraid it could destroy my life."

Kakashi _((Nodding his head helps me stand))_ "Naruto your hands are rather bony and soft are you eating enough?"

Me _((jerking my hand away I laugh nervously and say))_ "Of course duh why wouldn't I? Love ramen ya know."

Kakashi "I see let's get going then."

**((We headed towards the prison camp or settlement whatever you want to call it. After we entered and were searched you know regolations. We were taken to his cell lead by a highly trained Anbu. Who actually gave me the heeby geebies. We finally arrived at the most highly protected cell I have ever seen if I do say so myself and I do. There he was sitting in a chair leaning back in it up against the wall. He had his eyes closed and was whisteling to himself. His hair was longer now like Itachi's when we met him. He also had loads of scars all over like he had been in many battles or hard ass training. He wore an outfit similar to the one he left in except the pants went down to just above his ankels. His shirt was very tight around his body.: drool : It had criss cross red strings going down the center of his shirt which was sleeveless in a way. The sleeves red and black where attached to the shirt by four strings going down his arm vertically. The connected the shirt to the sleeve. Around his neck was a black choker with a red skull on it. He also still had that marking fromt he Chounin exams. I sighed heavily it was him, but it wasn't the one I knew as a bully friend.))**

Me "Sasuke?...is that you?"

Sasuke _((lookingtowards the door at me))_ "Yah so what's it to you?"

Me "Nothing just making for sure."

Sasuke "Dobe who else it be?"

Me "Don't know Sasuke Uchiha of Team 7 maybe."

Sasuke _((looked shockingly and confusingly at me))_ "Naruto..."

Me _((masks the fear and pain with a cheerful smile and voice))_ "I'm going home tired and need ramen fuel for the festival set up tomorrow. See ya morons!"

**((I played my cheeful act as I ran out of there and back home. I sensed no one following me so instead of heading home I went to my secret watering hole where I swam more like skinny dipped for fun or cooling off. Once I reached there I double checked my surroundings made for sure no one was looking and I dropped my "Naruto Jetsu". I let my hair fall down to my shoulders. And I took off my cloths standing in my underwear shorts those really short ones girls wear yah. Plus my wrapping which I took off. So now just in my undershorts I began swimming around.))**

_: Man he's back he's really back. He looks so hot...but I'm still so shaky around him...damnit. What should I do...ugh. This is confusing and annoying and is that some one in the bush oh shit I think it is:_

**((I looked towards the bush to see none other than Neji and Kiba starring at my boobs and they were blushing so bad. Their noses were bleeding. I yelled at them so loudly the fell out of the tree.))**

Me "You dumbasses!"

**--Thud! Thud!--**

**((Both of them hit the ground, but instead of running off as I had predicted the ran over to me and said as the pointed their fingers at me.))**

Kiba and Neji "You're...you're...you're...hot!"

Me "Ehhh?"

**((To be honest I was more freaked out than they should have been. Next thing I know in a flash movement of bodies and cloths. They were joining me half-naked in the water. Well this didn't seem to bad except for the fact I kept trying to get away and they kept pulling me back by my arms. This isn't fair...not fair at all. I started crying so I quickly ducked my head underwater and after kicking for some time was free from their hold. I swam to the other side as I popped up. They looked at me funny then started climbing out so they could chase after me. Here's the bad thing about running from them. I'm half naked and two I'm no longer hiding in the "Naruto Jetsu". So my cover as a girl is exposed. Run! I ran as fast as I could like hell was on my feet bitting at them. It sure as hell did feel like it though. So holding my arms across my chest I jumped onto roof tops and headed for my house. Along the way things got from bad to worse because I just so happened to cross the path infront of Kakashi and Iruka who were coming to check up on me obviously. Because when I get upset that's the first people who come and see me. Usually the only ones.))**

Kakashi "Was that..."

Iruka "...a half naked girl..."

Both "Who oddly reminded me of Naruto."

Both again "Naruto!"

**((I finally got to my door and dashed in it. I bolted it shut. Then I went to every window, my balcony, and other doors and locked them tightly. Then I baricaded them shut. Then in a made dash I went to my windowless room. I made a little hut out of cloths, pillows, bed sheets, and my matress in the farthest corner from the door. Since it had five corners in it. I hid there as I heard voices drawing nearer and banging down of doors and other things. The voices finally stopped right infront of my room. Where the crashing of my door made me huddle closer into the corner underneath the pillows. I was shaking in fear. I was discoverd they were going to kill me...or worse rape me. This was worse then finding out I was child holding the spirit of a demon. I'm a girl holding a spirit of a demon no guy will want me...now. They finally stopped a few feet away from my pillow I heard Kakashi say something to Neji and Kiba.))**

Kakashi "I don't know what exactly happened between you guys, but you need to leave we'll talk to her."

Iruka "Like now!"

**((I heard Kiba and Neji grumbeling as they left the room. Eventually it got somewhat quiet then I heard Kakashi again this time it was to me.))**

Kakashi "Uhh...Naruto or whatever you call yourself...would you like to come out please...we like to talk to you."

Me "No you'll act just like them..."

Kakashi _((appearing suddenly beside me))_ "Nice hut little stuffy in here you think."

**((Next few seconds went by fast I slap him and I come barreling out of my hut. onto my back on the floor. My chest note to the fact I'm half-naked isn't covered anymore. Heh heh here's the funny thing Iruka's eyes now are resting on my two lovely bunch of coconuts. Okay anywho moments later after Kakashi hands me his vest and I have it zipped up tightly my arms still protectively around my chest. He sits down beside me, but I keep glaring at him and scooting away. So this goes on for about 40 minutes till I eventually just sit still. Kakashi finally starts talking first.))**

Kakashi "See I knew about you being a demon and that there was some reason to treat you like every other student, but this I did not expect."

Me "What you want a billboard sign?" _((snapping at him sarcatically))_

Kakashi "No it's just wow...it's stuffy in here. Right Iruka?"

Iruka _((starring at the wall to hide his blush look back to figure out why))_ "Yah sure is need fresh air and cold shower."

Me "Look I didn't know why, but they told me everyday as I got older I was forbidden to tell anyone I was a girl. Then when I found out I held the spirit of the nine-tail fox demon. I understood why. If people found out I was a girl with that thing inside of me. They kill me or rape me. No guy would ever love me. You know how much it hurts to be hated as a boy? Imagine that ten times worse for a girl."

Kakashi _((lookingly at me sadly didn't know what to do or say))_ "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't know..."

Me "No biggy you weren't suppose to."

Kakashi "Naruto..."

Me "That's not actually my name. I almost have forgotten what it really is too."

Iruka "Can I ask what is it?"

Me "It's Nozomi-ko."

name means hope child

Kakashi "Beautiful name."

Me "Yah whatever."

Kakashi _((Making me face him))_ "I mean it."

Iruka "I agree look I'll go get us some ramen I'll be back no running off Naruto...I mean Nozomi-ko. Okay?"

Me "Who me no way."

**((The moment he left I felt so more nervous than I ever did. I looked at Kakashi who was giving me the oddest look. He had a slight blush across his face and a kind of glazed look. Now I forget what the girls called that one oh shit...is it lust? Crap it is lust! I'm in for it now. I started backing away very slowly scooting as far away from him as I could. He looked at me oddly. Don't give me any funny looks bub you're the one acting crazy lust filled. I kept backing until he suddenly disappeared and appeared right infront of me. His arms reaching the wall pinning me in. On that factor for the first time in my known knowledge his mask was down. Wait should he even be this close to me. Personal space bub...you are violating my air. Suddenly he says to me snapping out of my gaze and thoughts. Which made me notice he was really close to my face. Man I can see his eyes shining acck!))**

Kakashi "I always wondered why you were my favorite student. Never said it, because I didn't understand it."

Me "Heh heh I'm just an ediot student who loves pulling pranks and sexy jetsu."

Kakashi _((closing his mouth on mine, but not before saying))_ "Not to me you're not..."

**((Seconds later Iruka entered the room calmly he didn't notice a thing except I was in total shock and breathing heavily while Kakashi sat in the same spot that he was in before Iruka had left. He was carring in our food so Kakashi helped him lay it out. I jus sat there huddeling all to myself. Couldn't think of anything else to do. Later that night they told me they go talk to the Hokage about this. I nodded my head telling them I understood then I fixed my bed back up and went to sleep. I just couldn't shake the feeling things were going to get worse before they even attempted to get better.))**

_**----Next Day---**_

**((I was afraid to come out of my room. I didn't know how many people knew by now. But I had the feeling alot since Kiba and Neji I think are blabber mouths. Suddenly there was a knock at my bedroom door. I quietly squeaked out.))**

Me "yes...who is it...?"

Sakura "It's me and Kakashi and Iruka told me the whole story. I'm not coming to yell at you infact. I've come to help you. I brought some cloths over that were once mine. And some of Ino's, Hinata's, and some new ones. I told them I wanted some new cloths for a friend. So can I come in?"

Me _((opening the door note I am still wearing Kakashi's vest))_ "Yah...come in are you alone?"

Sakura "Kakashi made for sure."

Me "Kakashi yah I'm glad..."

Sakura "I can't believe you've been tortured for that. I'm glad they didn't find out you were a girl it hurt alot more."

Me "I know and now two guys know. And it personally scares me..."

Sakura "So that's why you always either flirted with me or insulted me."

Me "To act like one of the guys."

Sakura "Understandable, but now you're one of the girls."

Me "Yah I know."

Sakura "Ready to try on some real cloths?"

Me "Yah." _((I said half way smiling. She was actually cool when she isn't trying to bite my head off.))_

**((Alright here comes the fashion show. I came out in one of the outfits from Ino. It was a short black skort (shorts within a skirt) that had splits on the side. And on the front and back in hot pink string were hearts and skulls. My shirt was more open. It had a heart shaped kind of dip on my chest. No straps, but it did come with matching arm gloves which were fingerless. The shirt had criss-cross red strings going down the center of the shirt. It was also all black with hot pink and red skull/plus/heart designs on it along with the arm gloves. Sakura does a whistle for me making me blush I was embaressed I had never worn such revealing cloths. Next was an outfit from her, It was long pants that covered my feet they were camo style dark green, gray, and light green were the colors. It also had a matching top that had patches of Sakura's favorite singers and ninja (Sasuke it was duh). I blushed again because Sasuke was now my favorite ninja. The shirt was haltar top it had one string that tied around my neck. Finally the last outfit was from Hinata. It was a long red dress that was neckless but had attatched sleeves. It had layers also so it was kind of like one of those royalty dresses it didn't puff out which I liked. It was tight around my waist outlining my figure and every curve. The layers were detatchable the zipper around my middle was hiddend undernath some fabric around my waist. Underneath all the layers was red shorts with black lacings of smilies and hearts. So yah it could become a dress and outfit that showed off my stomach. I had purple and pink tennis shoes, black and red slipp on tennis shoes, and white along with red high heels. Sakura gave me a girls line of outfits. I smiled lightly and thanked her.))**

Sakura "No problem you seriously look great in all of them. From now on you can't make your hair short like you use to okay?"

Me "Yah I know."

Sakura "Alright I'll see you later today at the meeting. You have to be there we're going to talk about the festival and you."

Me "Yah okay...I'll be there..."

Sakura "Great see ya and smile. It looks good on you."

**((The moment she left I fell to my knees and started crying. I'm so scared of what's going to happen. But anywho. I wore the first outfit I tried on the one from Ino. I pulled on a pair of black socks to go with it and my purple and pink tennis shoes. Then I headed down to make me some lunch because in three hours at two o'clock. I be meeting the thing I dreaded. More mockery or worse things. Finally at 20 minutes till 1:55 I began to head down towards the bridge where they were. I walked along the back alley ways to make for sure no one spotted me. I was still nervous about the outfit and the truth about me. I finally came to the bridge Sakura was already there talking to the guys the moment she spotted me she waved happily at me. Signalling me to come forward so I did. My legs were shaking so badly it had to be noticed because the moment I got close enough I fell and was caught by a pair of strong arms. I look up to see...oh god Sasuke!))**

Sasuke "Wow my first day out and I'm already making the ladies fall for me."

Me _((jumping up))_ "I am not falling for you...you _**insesitive ignorant way out of date with pick up lines nearly killing me all those years ago leaving us for some phycotic guy and your brother coming back all of the sudden**_ **SON OF A BITCH!**"

**((Everyone starred at me shockingly I would too that was the longest insult I've ever made or heard of. I suddenly bolted from the bridge scene tearing through the forest faster than I had ever run. I could still picture there shocked faces in my mind fresh like ever lasting. Then I started picturing everything that went wrong in my life and ever hurt me. I finally collasped down in a feild miles away from the village. I started sobbing heavily I'm so weak...so damn girly...so damn pathetic...I hate me...I hate my life. I curled up in a ball in the tall grass crying my guts out. Finally I heard foot steps it was only once person. I sat up to look in the eyes of Kakashi. Who bent down and hugged me tightly where he whispered into my ear softly like the wind.))**

Kakashi "Go ahead and cry...just do it. You don't have to hold it in anymore."

**((So like he said I cried while hugging him back. I didn't know what else to do.))**

_**---Meanwhile back on the bridge---**_

Sasuke "So that was Naruto. I knew I wasn't halucinating. The sudden feel didn't change it was a girl, but it was Naruto."

Sakura "Actually her name is Nozomi-ko. She rather be called that now."

Sasuke "Whatever dobe is still dobe."

Sakura "And you jerk are still a jerk."

Sasuke "And your point little lady."

Sakura "She isn't going to talk to you. I don't think ever."

Sasuke "Oh shut up why do you think this is suddenly about her?"

Sakura "Cause your the bloody reason she ran off! That's why?"

Sasuke "Grrrrrrrrrrrr..."

_**---Back with Kakashi and me---**_

Me "I'm fine now you can go join the others."

Kakashi "And leave you all alone I think not."

Me "It's because I'm a girl isn't it?"

Kakashi "No it's because I love you."

_:Is he serious he can't be. It has to be just because he suddenly found out I'm a girl not some gay guy...god that be awful. I like him in a sense, but I don't think it's like that. Right? Well I guess it couldn't hurt to experiment with my feelings. Right...yah heh heh.:_

**((Next thing I know I'm on the ground he's ontop of me and he's kissing me. It was hard, but it sure as hell wasn't gentle it was very passionate. His left hand was down below roaming my thighs rubbing them and gentle touching them. While his right hand held my right hand. I was blushing I could tell because my face felt heated up. The moment we parted he was breathing slightly and his mask was down again. For the second bloody time for me. Geez this guy really digs me...eeek acck oooh. Don't know about this. Did feel nice though. He looked at me and stroked my face. I was panting slightly just like him.))**

Me "Kakashi should you really feel this way about me?"

Kakashi "Should I not?"

Me "I don't know...it was all sudden after you found out you know."

Kakashi "I had a feeling before I just didn't want to act on it you know. Plus if I suddenly started kissing you back then don't you think it would have made things worse."

Me "Never thought of that."

_:Is he right that it's okay should I continue this...I have a bad feeling seriously:_

* * *

**Demona:** _Wow that Is..._

**Boss:** _a pretty damn..._

**Kakashi:**_...really totally_

**Sasuke:** _Kewl_

**anime1lover:** _I know isn't it?_

_**((They of course were starring at the buffet table.))**_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Should we tell her._

**Sakura:** _Don't think so it spoil the moment._

**Naruto:** _Definately._

_**((END OF PART ONE))**_

**ALL:** _Please join us next time and read, reveiw, and as always enjoy!_


	2. Meaning for my Everything theme song

**_MEANING FOR MY EVERYTHING_**

* * *

**V 1 **

_I fight for a reason a reason to live _

_a life of peace to learn to forgive _

_I dream of a world of stars _

_where I can see as far as far _

_can be there's a reason for who I am in this life _

_I know it's to have a love by my side_

_**Chorus: **Meaning of my days _

_meaning why I act this way _

_Meaning of my love for all things _

_meaning for my everthing _

_Even if it makes no sense _

_I don't need abunch of comprehense _

_Even if you don't see the way I see _

_the meaning for my everthing_

**V 2**

_I fight for a dream we all believe _

_for in faith and love we all achieve _

_I dream of a world full of hope _

_free of chains, fear, hatred tight ropes _

_There's a reason for why I'm here _

_I know it's to find love when I'm there_


	3. Questions we all face

Fanfic: Naruto 

Author:Anime1lover

Date started: July 22nd, 2006

Date finished: July 23rd, 2006

Story Title: Naruto--Gender Bender Tales

Chapter Title: Part two: Questions we all face...darkness in shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anything related to it, or the fact this is similar to many plots kind of like this. So please no flames only praise or questions. I love questions. I do however own the fact I am being Naruto in this story. Whahahahahahaha. I am sexy...okay never mind. I wish I did own Naruto, because then this story line is how it would totally go. Hell yah!...I'll shut up now.

Preview: Years have gone by and no one so far has noticed that I Naruto Uzumakiam a girl. Damn I'm good, but the gig is up as I hit 17. Sasuke has been gone for a few years, Sakura is finally over him. Thank god! Now it's my time to shine. I Naruto Uzumaki will become Hokage and make them see me for who I really am!

* * *

**Demona:** _She is so full of herself._

**Boss:** _Damnit I don't pay her to be full of herself._

**Sasuke:** _But you don't pay us. You just tell us to stand here and look pretty or you'll kill us._

**Boss:** _Go stand there and look pretty or I'll stick you in a room full of gay fanboys!_

**Sasuke:** _0.0'' acck! Noooooooooooooo...!_ ((Runs off to stand and look pretty.))

**anime1lover:** _I'm so glad I'm not in there._ ((Ish hiding in my closet.))

**Kakashi:** _I love you..._

**anime1lover:** ((head turns slowly to face the perverted ninja)) _Child molester! noooooooooooooooooooo!_

((Muffled screams come closet.))

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Anime-san sure is late you don't think she skipped out on us?_

**Sakura:** ((Looking at the closet.)) _I don't think so prettypinkninjagurl. She's just busy at the momment._

**Naruto:** _Alright let's start it for her for ramen's sake!_

**All:** _Read review and enjoy!_

* * *

Once again it seems I must remind you on my side notes. If it's slanted like below so then it's a thought or a minor action. That migh occur between a person's name and what they're saying or after they have said it. Or if it's bold in black it's what I'm doing or others are doing with minor thoughts in it occasionally. Okay? Also I will be attemptin switching Point of Views/POV. Okay? Thanks enjoy!_

* * *

_

* * *

_:Is he right should this be okay? I mean he's like 29 for ramen's sake! I can't help, but feel tad okay really nervous from this. I mean seriously who thinks this is okay? Okay Nozomi-ko stop talking okay thinking to yourself it's starting to creep me out. Ehhh who am I kidding this isn't healthy I think or is it? I mean I'm no longer his student I'm an elite ninja. I still have crap loads of missions I have to do before being an Anbu, but still. Wait why am I rambeling about this...grrrrr. Anywho I don't think I should continue this relationship even though techanically we aren't even dating. And everytime I see him I blush madly while he acts like it's nothing. Is that right, I mean should he seriously act like that? Should he really be feeling this way. I really should get dressed now it's like 12:46 in the afternoon. I missed lunch damnit! I wonder what Sasuke would think of this? Heh he proabily say some lame ass comment like you enjoy older men pig. Ewwwww I like bacon, but not when it refers to me. Anywho I really don't want Sasuke to think little of me. Scratch that he already does that. Sigh it's unless thinking to myself I need another girl to talk to. I know Sakura since she already knows my secret. Okay problem is sneaking out without bumping into Kakashi. Is that even possible. The lame ass way would be to throw a porn magazine in his face, but I need something better. Wait I got it:_

**((I ran over to my closet where some mysterious things lurked. **_And on that noteon my wall I was starring at previously was all my kunai knives and shirikins I had throw at it while thinking.)_** I started rumeging around till I found it. I pulled out a box of old cloths from my actuall parents given to me by the Hokage. I pulled out a long blue dress that had about 7 or so layers on it with white lacing as well. It was one of the Victorian dresses I heard so much about. Inside the box was also a long dark purple wing. I quickly got dressed in guest bathroom and finished preparing myself. I looked at myself in the longway vertical mirror in the bathroom while spinning around. I put on the white laced gloves that matched the dress. Then for the final touches jewelry and...and...and makeup! I've never worn it myself and you all know why, but from the girls I've seen wearing it. It usually doesn't turn out looking good. But from the tips I recieved from Tusunade and Sakura actually got it. I can't believe that's me wait is that me? I poked my face to see if it was actually me. Sure it is duh, but anywho I better get going. I left with the parosal I found hanging in my Treasure closet as I shall now call it. I had it above my head to hopefully hide the huge blush on my face. I walked along the sidewalk that lead to Sakura's house. I tried avoiding as most shocked and blushing faces as possible. I finally was coming to the last corner before her street when I bumped into someone instead of falling on my butt like I thought I would. I am caught by a pair of strong arms.))**

:Oh shit it's Kakashi he's found me. Dangit I'm not ready to face him yet. Okay look up look up act natural...yah right.:

**((Instead of looking up to see Kakashi I'm looking up to see...))**

Me "Sasuke?"

Sasuke "Naruto I mean Nozomi-ko what are you doing dressed like this?"

Me "You saying I look hedious!"

Sasuke _((waving his arm in deffense))_ "No I just never thought just wow it's umm well it's beautiful actually."

Me _((blushing slightly))_ "Really thanks...I mean mind letting me go now. I have space issues right now."

**((I started eyeballing him with a glare that was like daggers. So he instantly dropped his arms and put them in deffense infront of his face.))**

Me "Look I'm going see Sakura. I hope to see you later..."

**((I smiled at him catlike as I walked away leaving him speechless.))**

_**00Sasuke's POV.00**_

_:If I didn't know anybetter she was flirting with me those last few seconds. Hmmm this should be interesting. I wonder why she acted surprised at first though. I mean it's like she thought I was someone else. She couldn't have could she? I mean it's not like she was thinking about another guy. Ha! As if it's not likely she seems to like me anywho. Oh well I better go see the Hokage she said she wanted to talk to me. Heh what I do wrong? Haha funny.:_

**((As I headed over there I felt this faint pressense shadow like watching me. It quickly disappeared though leaving me to wonder what it was. I continued my walk to Tusunade's office. Which she was expecting me she had the door wide open and a chair out for me. Along with some tea and cookies. How kind of her.))**

Tusunade "I know you like looking pretty and all, but do you plan to come in anytime soon."

**((I walked in and shut the door to see her doing god knows what it's called. She had her back bent over backwards and her faceing me from underneath her legs. It was weird she saw my expression which was grossed out and stood up properly. She dusted herself off then sat down in her chair. I followed suit man I'm back and people sure have changed. For better or worse I can't actually tell. She fixed her hair and put on her Hokage robes along with hat. Then she turned to me and said.))**

Tusunade "I called you here, because a recent disturbance in some fellow villages in our region have brought some disturbing news to my attention."

**((She folded her hands and rested her chin on them. She continued after I nodded my head acknowledging I had heard her.))**

Me "Yes what is it you've heard."

Tusunade "That a clan that use to be allies with the Uchiha clan is on a search of some sort."

Me "Do you that you speak of..."

Tusunade "The wise and very deadly Devil Clan. How sad it is to see your allies go so dark. They may not be very popular amongst the other villages, but I don't know what they are searching for."

Me "I don't know anything I may have studied with Orochimaru and my brother Itachi, but I don't believe they know anything."

Tusunade "Or it's they did, but didn't trust you. So they didn't tell you after all you came back to us and willing went to top security jail. They may have sensed your betrayal."

Me "Then why didn't they kill me?"

Tusunade "I don't know, but we did capture what seems to be a underling on the Devil Clan. He has no ranking so he must be either a kidnapper or a suicide attacker. But he keeps rambeling on about the gate the gate."

Me "The gate?...the gate!"

Tusunade _((standing up))_ "Do you know something tell me Sasuke!"

Me "My dad talked about it once with my brother when I was a little boy. I vaguely remember what he said, but I do recall him saying. _:"The gate is the pathway which no mortal and moral man should walk.":_ Other than that I don't recall anything."

Tusunade _((looking out her window))_ "Sasuke do you know where this gate leads?"

Me "No why?"

Tusunade _((sighing sadly and very heavily))_ "It leads to hell where demons and the souls of all of the dearly or not so much dearly departed lies."

Me _((I gasp heavily))_ "You mean to say..."

Tusunade "They are looking for away into hell to free the demons at a price of ultimate power."

**((She faced me with the graveous look on her face like that of inpending doom. I didn't know weather to say sorry or ask if I should leave. She finally sighed releasing what seemed to be tension then she sat down again and said to me calmly.))**

Tusunade "The research Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, and many others were able to dig up is that years ago. When a few demons managed to get through one was given the key to the gate in order to find a suitable host."

Me "Host for what?"

Tusunade "Let me continue. They needed a host for the gate which would come to life inside of the host. The most suitable host for life that gives life is..."

Me "A girl! Who?"

Tusunade "That's where we're stumped because first off we don't know what demon had seconly we don't know what pour girl got stuck with it. All we can hope is to find her before they do. Where ever she is I hope she is okay."

Me "I hope so too Tusunade...girl whoever you are becareful."

_**00My POV. Again00**_

Me "So Sakura what do you think. I'm really nervous and shaky about this."

Sakura "You're in a real pickle I say. That's one thing Kakashi failed to mention to me."

Me "I figured as much thanks for taking this so calmly."

Sakura "No problem I've learned no to over react so much to relationships. Oh don't get me wrong I'm shocked of course it's just I won't shun you or start going off the deep end."

Me "That's a relief. But the thing is I'm started to realize other feelings for someone else."

Sakura "You're starting to realize you like Sasuke."

Me _((in shock I fall off the chair I was sitting in at her kitchen table))_ "How'd you know? I haven't said anything yet."

Sakura "Ain't it obvious you insult him you make a comment about the Sasuke we all use to know. Then you tell me you blushed when you saw him the first and second time this week."

Me "Heh heh...I'm hopeless."

Sakura "I had to realize the hard way along time ago he never return my feelings, but for some profound reason I think he likes you."

Me _((blushing in high hopes as I sat back in my chair))_ "You think?"

Sakura "It's a really strong positive feeling I have. I've been sure of things before, but not like this. I'm really sure, just I don't think he's going to tell you right off the bat. Not his style."

Me "If he were to find out Kakashi love me or likes me I can't tell if he's confused or a child molester."

Sakura _((giggles a little))_ "When it comes to Kakashi it could be both for all we know."

Me "Sakura that's just scary."

Sakura _((she lightly laughs))_ "Hahaha Oh come on it was funny. I'm kidding you know."

Me "I know, but it's just with all these crazy things going on I don't know if suddenly telling I like someone else is such a good idea. We're not even official and I haven't even said I loved him which I'm seeing I don't, but it just seem wise is all I'm saying."

Sakura "Understandable look I think you should talk to Kakashi first then go to Sasuke. But here's some good advice don't do them both in the same day. It won't be wise."

Me "Why?"

Sakura "They're guys come on the way they act and the fact they both like you. It's like putting two horny cobras in one small area..."

Me "They'll fight! Oh crap can't have that."

Sakura "That's why I welcome you to the wonderful word of date planners."

Me "Huh?"

**((She hands me a little black book that had adresses, phone numbers, emails, and a calender in it. I looked at it like it was some new food. So I actually started nibbeling on it.** _(On that note I would actually do that too lol.)_**. She swats me on the head hitting me pretty hard so I clutched my head dropping the book onto the table.))**

Sakura "It's not food it's something to hopefully keep your new life orginized got it?"

Me "Got it, but it did taste good."

Sakura "God even with a different name you're still you."

Me "Hey..."

Sakura "Joking it's kewl now get to work on your speech."

Me "My speech?"

Sakura "Yah what you plan to say to them."

Me "Oh...that."

Sakura "Yah, now get going I have a date with Rock Lee."

Me "You serious."

Sakura "Yes, I finally gave up on Sasuke years ago around the time Rock Lee be dying to have me. So I decided since it's been five years since he left my feelings also left. It's time for me to move on. And he really likes me and I mean me the dorky, bitchy, not so talented me."

Me "Sakura...I..."

Sakura "Don't be sorry for me. I don't need pity I need happiness. So do you now got get girl."

**((I left her house with more than I expected. I wonder why it feels like things have finally started changing for better or worse I really can't tell. Damn it's late it's like 10:00 pm and I haven't eaten. For ramen's sake, I must chow. I began leaving her side walk and began heading to my favorite ramen stand where me and Iruka hung out alot. When I was younger and very boyish. I wonder if peace in of mine will ever come to me? Why do I have this feeling I'm being watched oh well it's not like I'm special for some reason heh heh.))**

_**00Normal POV.00**_

**((A figured stood hidden in the tree. She had long light blue purplish hair with streaks of hot pink in her hair. She had dark ice blue eyes and pale white skin. She wore suite over her body. It was purple,lighte purple, white, and black on it. It was kind of like a bathing suit because it curved around her legs. More like right at her pelvic joint and thighs it was different. It showed off the side of her thigs and alittle of her stomach. On her left leg was the numiral 3 and on her right was a symbol of a black dot and two white horns. Also on her face was the symbol and the numiral lines three.She had these very particulary designed boots they were boots that came up to her knees yet they were designed like open toe sandals with strappings. The upper part of the suit around her chest area was very victorian design. It had a frill thing around a black red jewel and armor platted arm sleeves. The legs were also armor plated, but all in all the suit was skin tight so it outlined every curve in her body. She looked like an elite ninja from dark cult. Her hair was tied together with a black ribbon. She had a very sad and psycotic smile on her face. Her eye expression was unreadable. She pulled out a walky talky and conntacted someone she said into the talky.))**

Unknown girl "I've found her should I move in? Roger that I'll stand down."

**((She imediately vanished like smoke or quicker.))**

_**00Me POV. Again Yay!00**_

**((As I headed home after eating a yummy dinner I couldn't help, but think about what Sakura said. I was of course starring off into space so many or more times I wound up bumping into someone.))**

_:Is she right? Should I really tell Kakashi I just see him as friend and that I love the guy who nearly killed me all those years ago. Man this sucks I wish I could see Sasuke and comfirm if I should.:_

**((Just as I was thinking that Sasuke was coming around the corner towards my place. We bumped smack dab into each other. Ours skulls hit each other so there was a loud kuthunk when we crashed into eachother then into the ground on our asses. The moment I looked up from my position on the ground I saw him and I smiled. Which made him in his own head question my sanity. He sits up then helps me to sit up. I looked at him and pounced him to the ground again with a tight hug.))**

Me "You don't know how much I was wanting to see you."

Sasuke "Me really?"

Me _((jumping back and putting my hands on my lap))_ "Yah, sorry about that."

**((I turned away from him blushing slightly my head was titled down towards my right near my shoulder. He touches my shoulder and says something I never thought I hear.))**

Sasuke "For a long time I've been wanting to see you. You're kind of...no you are the reason I came back. I had to tell you I was wrong to leave, to hurt you, Sakura, and the others. I had to say I was sorry and to say I...I'm glad to be home."

**((He looked down sadly like he was holding something back while taking his hand down from my shoulder. Was he trying to tell me he liked me? I touched his shoulder this time and said kindly.))**

Me "I'm glad you're home too."

**((I hugged him tightly recieving a slow at first hug back. What I didn't know was that watching from a tree was Kakashi. Who was clenching his fist when he saw close I was to Sasuke. He had know idea how I felt about Sasuke, but he knew how Sasuke felt about me. He watched as his arms circled my waist for a good embrace before we stood up and bid each other good night. Kakashi after making for sure I left followed Sasuke and appeared right infront of him not trying to hide. Sasuke good sense his anger so he stepped back alittle then said.))**

Sasuke "Kakashi what's your problem?"

Kakashi "You touched my property."

Sasuke "What do you mean?"

Kakashi "You touched my girl."

Sasuke "You can't being saying you like Nozomi-ko."

Kakashi "Like is an understatement. I love her and I won't let you have her. You tried to kill her once what makes you think I trust you enough not to think you won't do it twice."

Sasuke "I won't I lo--...I care for her too."

Kakashi "Like hell you do. Look just stay away from her and I'll keep my cool. Step near like that again and you'll be dead before you hit the ground or make a sound."

**((Then like that Kakashi was gone right before Sasuke's eyes. I had no idea this was going on I was preoccupied at the moment. I was in my shower singing a song I remembered long ago.))**

Me "I am the place where the spirits waste...I lie dormant like a dark sleep...I hold all secrets to be keep...I am the way to here and there...I am me."

**_((END OF PART TWO)  
_**

* * *

**Demona:** _That was actually kind of kewl this time._

**Sasuke:** _Yah, but I didn't like Kakashi being an ass to me._

**Kakashi:** _You wanted my love!_

((He starts bear hugging me. I start turning purple in the face.))

**anime1lover:** _Loosing...oxygen...need to breath...need air._

**Demona:** ((hits Kakashi on the head making him drop me)) _Pervert!_

**anime1lover:** ((I start doing what I call the fish imitation. gasping for air and flopping around))

**Sakura:** _I hope you didn't kill her she's gotta write the next chapter._

**Naruto:** ((starts poking me with a stick)) _I think she's okay._

**Demona:** _Anywho everyone please read, review, and as always..._

**anime1lover:** ((jumping up scaring everyone))_ ENJOY!_


	4. Devil love Gate quest

Fanfic: Naruto 

Author: Anime1lover

Date started: July 26th, 2006

Date finished: August 4th, 2006

Story Title: Naruto--Gender Bender Tales

Chapter Title: Part three: Devil love...gate quest

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto anything related to it, or the fact this is similar to many plots kind of like this. So please no flames only praise or questions. I love questions. I do however own the fact I am being Naruto in this story. Whahahahahahaha. I am sexy...okay never mind. I wish I did own Naruto, because then this story line is how it would totally go. Hell yah!...I'll shut up now.

Preview: Years have gone by and no one so far has noticed that I Naruto Uzumakiam a girl. Damn I'm good, but the gig is up as I hit 17. Sasuke has been gone for a few years, Sakura is finally over him. Thank god! Now it's my time to shine. I Naruto Uzumaki will become Hokage and make them see me for who I really am!

* * *

**Boss:** _Alright everyone todays production is Naruto._

**Demona:** _That's a no duh boss. We've been on it for weeks._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _It's not good to talk to the boss that way Demona._

**Demona:** _Phhhft like I care._

**Boss:** _I get no respect around here._

**anime1lover:** (Just entering the room.) _Should I leave?_

**Boss:** _Hell no! We have to get this story started pronto!_

**anime1lover:** _Pushy pushy geez._

**All:** _Alright ya heard him please read, review, and as always enjoy!  
__

* * *

_(:(:Making a correction to the last line in the last chapter.:):)

Me "I am the place where the spirits waste...I lie dormant like a dark sleep...I hold all secrets to be keep...I am the way to here and there...I am mararee."

**((Later that night I was watching tv my weekly show was own "Ninjas gone wild!". Stupid as it sounds it's not really. It showed ninjas going like from evil to sick to even psyco. It was interesting to me at least. I was sitting in my boxers munching on Pocky and some cheese puffs. When suddenly someone knocked at my door my worst fear was it was Kakashi. But taking my chances I went to the door slowly from the couch and said once I had reached the handle without turning it.))**

Me "Hello..." _(I squeaked out.)_

Sasuke "Hey it's me."

Me "Oh okay."

**((I opened the door blushing because I felt like an idiot for suspecting him. He stepped in beside me and headed to sit down on my couch. 'Make yourself at home why don't ya?'. He looked at me and patted on the cushion beside him. Signalling me to sit down beside him. I had to wonder what was he thinking. So I went over there and sat down along side him. He looked at me and gave me one of his usuall wide ass grins before saying.))**

Sasuke "Hey Nozomi-ko there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

_**--bang bang! thud!--**_

**((Suddenly he starts to lean closer to me as if to kiss me and I was leaning forward to kiss back. When suddenly the door went flying open banging into the wall. Kakashi followed by Sakura, Rock Lee, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Ten Ten. Kakashi gave a quick death glare to Sasuke who had profoundly landed on the floor in sudden shock. Everyone came in calmly carrying in food and games. The girls dragged me off into my room while the guys joined the very upset now Sasuke on the couch. Sitting at oppisite ends Sasuke glared at Kakashi while he inturned glared back at Sasuke.))**

Kiba "I feel like I'm in a war zone.'

Neji "This is the first time I've actually had a reason to feel scared."

Shino "No way in hell am I sitting between the horny wilderbeast."

Rock Lee "Oh Sakura save me..." _(whimpers)_

**_---In my room---_**

Sakura "Okay to clear as to why they are hear I've told them everything up to now."

Me "Everything even..."

Ino "Kakashi liking you, but you having doubts. Yah."

Hinata "Nozomi-ko...I'm glad you...are happy."

**((Hinata was still Hinata as ever. It was a wonder if she was bisexual or not. Heh not my issue. Anywho I sighed heavily hoping this wouldn't go bad. I just hope Sasuke is okay.))**

Ten Ten "So he picks you. Hot, but weird."

Me "I don't know I'm uncomfortable with it. And I had this weird dream last night."

Ino "What a wet dream?"

Me "How about hell no! A serious dream actually."

Sakura "Explain."

Me "I was laying ontop of some altar. And I was in my full demon form as you all know. There was this strange feeling in my stomach like a heavy feeling and I felt restrained, but nothing held me down. I was wearing some really nice, creepy, but ancient robe outfit. It was white and traced with gold. It had this really weird writting on it. It was unreadable and there was chanting loudly plus very repeatedly. My head was throbing heavily and I head trouble breathing. I saw to my left of the altar was two very large heavy stone doors. I don't know what it means, but it really scares me."

_**00Normal POV.00**_

**((The unknown ninja girl from before entered an apartment where a boy with light blue hair and similar skin color sat. He wore a black, red, and purple similar version to Gaara's outfit. His hair went down to his shoulders and on the left side of his head the hair was spiked up. He was stringing some invisible strings twisting a doll apart then to pieces. He sees the girl enter and imediately rushes over to her.))**

Unknown "Sister sister Sukiazu answer me!"

Sukiazu "Brother Yuki, I was told I was...useless again...useless they say...it hurts...but it shouldn't...it's a goddamned feeling!"

Yuki "My sister they are wrong. You serve father our lord faithfully like anyother. More so if not like anyother. You are my beloved sister I know you well."

Sukiazu "You are too kind brother. Someday I want to marry someone like you. But first I must earn my place by our lord. I must get to level 12 soon. I've been holding my rank as three for far too long."

Yuki _(holding her head under his chin to his chest)_ "I'll help you anyway I can my sister. I am your servant if no one else will."

Sukiazu "Thank you my brother."

**_--beep beep beep--_**

((Her walky talky started beeping telling her someone was contacting her. She picks it up and answer it.))

Sukiazu "Hello? Yes, I see. So you want me to go meet the gate."

Yuki "The gate...?"

Sukiazu "I understand. I'm leaving. Out."

Yuki "You're seriously leaving to meet the gate?"

Sukiazu "Yes I am brother. I must leave now."

Yuki _(kisses her cheek lightly)_ "Becareful my beloved Sukiazu."

Sukiazu "As you are my beloved brother Yuki."

**((She imediately vanished and reappeared back in Konoha village. She was standing in a tree undetected by anyone. She was in a tree across from Nozomi-ko's doorway. She saw everyone leaving, but the one with long black hair kept eyeing the tree she was in. Sasuke she had heard of him before. Worked with Itachi and Orochimaru. She watched as he left around the corner she looked to see the girl shut the door. She then jumped and phased through the window into Nozomi-ko's bedroom. She stood there in shock as Sukiazu said.))**

Sukiazu "Gate open upon us the pathway to powerful future be but our Goddess and our Mistress. You are the gate to the land of devils and demons. You hold the spirit of a demon...be our demonic goddess."

Nozomi-ko "I have no clue what you are talking about. Leave my house you crazy lady!"

Sukiazu "My name is Sukiazu Miyo and this is your warning get with one but our Master and you'll pay."

**((With that she vanished leaving Nozomi-ko in utter shock and fear.))**

**_00My Pointy of Veiwy00_**

**((Later at night I was sitting in bed throwing kunai knives and shirikans at my wall which by now was covered in them. I had ditched training sessions for five days now. It was begining to bug everyone so Kakashi bodly came to check on me for the sake of the "team". Yah right he was coming to flirt with me.))**

_:Perverted old bastard...geez he's so damn annoying. Keeps calling mel, sending messages, and seeing me. Geez persistant much? I don't know what to do. I like Sasuke, but Kakashi loves me or so he says. Sasuke seems to like me as much as I like him, but with Kakashi always popping up there's no chance for us. I wonder who this Master is of that girls. Should I tell anyone about it? I don't know what to do.:_

**((Suddenly someone knocked at my door and me of course thought it was Kakashi so I said loudly enough for him to hear.))**

Me "Kakashi is that you?"

Sasuke "No Nozomi-ko it's me Sasuke."

Me "Sasuke! I'm sorry."

**((I ran over to the door and let him in nervously since I was embarassed for assuming it was Kakashi. I had my head tilted down to hide my blush and my hands shakingly still attached to the door knob. He stepped in and off to the side as I closed the door. Then suddenly he walks over and shuts all of the blinds in the house along with the windows. Then he comes over to me and makes me sit down on the couch while sitting down next to me. He looks at me and says calmly.))**

Sasuke "I l...I love you Nozomi-ko. I know you may have feelings for Kakashi, but I just don't feel he's right for you. Even though I have no say it in I wanted to let you know how I feel however if you don..."

**((I cut him off by kissing him. I was so happy, but I stopped when I felt someone behinde me. I looked at that moment behinde me to see a very upset Kakashi. He throws me off onto the floor then he tosses Sasuke out the window. He was like a devil now vicious and cruel. They began fighting as it began thundering and lightning outside. I came outside with a bleeding jaw and chased after them. They were fighting and yelling at eachother.))**

Kakashi "You little ass prick!"

Sasuke "You bastard! You hit her."

**((Sasuke punched Kakashi in the jaw, Kakashi countered that by slam kicking him in the side breaking a rib bone. Sasuke slamed into a tree, but came back to knock Kakashi into a boulder near the lake. Kakashi came back fiercer by grabbing Sasuke's head on both sides, head butting it, and throwing him into the muddy ground. Then he repeatedly banged his head into the ground until I came shoved him off and bent over Sasuke protecting him. I began releasing my demon powers. I was so pissed off how could he barge into my house, hit me once, and beat the shit out of Sasuke just because I bloody didn't accept his feelings. I startes sprouting nine tails my body began to burn like fire incinerating my cloths, but covering my skin in fire colored fur. I also morphed my ears into fox ears along with my eyes becoming more fox beast like. Finally my hair turned ghost white and grew till it reached my ankles. I was finally in my humanoid demon form. Kakashi was in shock while I was enraged. He stepped back and bowed then vanished before my eyes. I growled lowly and angrily then I took Sasuke to my house. Then I laid him down on my bed and joined him. I curled up at his feet and waited for him to wake up. I hope he's okay he's the only thing keeping me sane.))**

_**((-------end of part three--------))**_

* * *

**Demona:** _Wow...dude_

**Sasuke:** _I got beat up...waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh_

**Sakura:** _Baby_

**Kakashi:** _I love anime-san I love anime-san_

**anime1lover:** _Pervert you raped me in the last chapter..._

**Kakashi:** _you know you liked it.._

**anime1lover:** (blushing badly) _I did not you pornoholic!_

**Boss:** _Goodnight everyone._

**All:** _Till next time read, review, and as always enjoy!_


	5. Hormones

Fanfic: Naruto 

Author: anime1lover also/aka Kima Hearts from www . kh-vids . net (type as an actual link it's a kewl site trust me)

Disclaimer: Same thing as always don't own it, just the plot and the made up characters are mine. That is all no flames and thank you for enjoying it.

Story title: Naruto Gender Benders

Chapter title: Part four: The curse every women must face...the wrath every man must escape (aka) Hormones

Author's Note: Oh yes sorry sorry for the lack of update. I've just been sort of busy with work, school, family, friends, and been brain dead on how to do the next chapter. But yah now I'm back, I hope you guys missed me as much as I missed you and your way awesome reviews.

Date started: January 7th, 2007

Date finished: April 28th, 2007

Date posted: April 28th, 2007

* * *

**Demona:** _Hey look we're back_

**Kima Hearts:** _And my name title has changed since I love that name and it's for another site._

**Demona:** _Shut up please._

**Kima Hearts:** _Why?_

**Demona:** _Before you bore them to death._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _So lively are we?_

**Demona:** _Emo here is rambling again._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Just hurry up before--_

**Boss:** _Get to work you lazy ass bums!!_

**Kima Hearts:** (sigh) _Why is it our boss is such an ass?_

**Demona:** _That is one of the unsolved mysteries of the world._

**Kima Hearts:** _It sure does suck to be us._

**Boss:**_ It's going to suck worse if ya don't start working._

**All 3 girls:** _Ahhh shit-tio!!_

**Kima Hearts:** _Well any who this is anime1lover slash Kima Hearts saying, "Please read, review, and as always enjoy"_

* * *

**Part four:** _**The curse every women must face...the wrath every man must escape (aka) Hormones**_

_**(--Sasuke's POV.--)**_

**((I woke up to the light sound of purring so in a silent fluid motion. I sat up and looked to see where the distinct notice came from. And let me tell you what I saw was both cute and shocking. It was Nozomiko (oh yah I realized I could take the dash out heh heh lol) and she was transformed as a fox-humanoid being. I reached my hand forward to see if it was real, but instead I was tackled back into the thousands of soft pillows that laid beneath me. I open my eyes slowly to gaze into the animal like eyes of a very worried foxgirl named Nozomiko. I took my right hand and began patting her on the head gently to comfort her. She smiled at me and said in an animal like language.))**

Nozomiko "U!!"

Me "I guess you can't speak normally until you're back to normal can you?"

Nozomiko **(shaking her head)** "U u."

Me "Thought so...well then how do you go back to normal?"

**((And as I asked that she began changing back to normal except for one major problem. She was now without clothes seeing how they probably got ruined in the process of the transformation. So here I am with my mouth gapping wide open gawking at Nozomiko presenting me her birthday suit in all its full butt naked glory.))**

Nozomiko "Sasuke?"

Me "Uh yah Nozomiko what is it?"

Nozomiko "Your nose is bleeding."

**((My hands immediately flew to cover my bleeding and majorly embarrassed face. She lightly pulls on my shirt tugging it gently to get my attention. So I finally decided to answer while still covering my face.))**

Me "Yes what is it Nozomiko?"

Nozomiko "Why was it bleeding? I mean did it hurt and are you okay?"

**((There was genuine concern and love in her eyes as she kindly asked me her innocent question to why my nose had been bleeding. Hahaha let's tell her the truth how about hell no!! I mean do you honestly want to loose your balls Sasuke? NO!! I still want to be alive and still be able to call myself a man. But then how will I explain this to her? How will I tell her I was thinking inappropriate thoughts about her and her naked body. I was wanting to just ravish her right then and there. I wanted to caress her stroking her gentle silk skin. I wanted to hold her close to me to feel her body heat radiate through out my entire being. I wanted to be inside of her feeling her body clamp down on me. I wanted...))**

Nozomiko "Sasuke?"

Me _**(blushing furiously)**_ "What?!!"

Nozomiko "Your nose is bleeding again and you still haven't answered my question."

Me _**(still blushing while wiping off blood)**_ "Uh about that...umm can you ask Sakura or someone else please?"

Nozomiko "No no noo!! I want you to tell me so that I can understand you more. I want to know how to always make you smile and smile at me."

Me _**(blushing lightly)**_ "Thanks Nozomiko...well to be honest it's sorta a thing a guy feels only when he's around the one that turns him on. Makes him horny or sexually active. But pretty much I was...THINKINGREALLYNASTYRAVISHING THOUGHTSABOUT WHATIWASGOINGTODOTOYOUINBED!!"

Nozomiko _**(smiles and begins to giggle)**_ "Oh...heehee."

Me "Uhh what's so funny...don't you know what that means?"

Nozomiko _**(begins crawling towards him still naked)**_ "Yes oh yes I do."

Me _**(turning red because her boobs were dangling and bouncing as she moved forward)**_ "Ummm...Nozo...miko what are you...you doing?"

Nozomiko _**(stopping once she was right in between his legs close to his throbbing heat source)**_ "Doing to you what you want me to do?"

Me **_in shock_** "Who are you? And what have you done to Nozomiko that I know and love?"

Nozomiko "Can't you tell it's me Sasucy wasucy?"

Me _**(stops blushing)**_ "Who are you seriously? Nozomiko would never call me that?"

????? "Oh damn should have studied what she says more, but all she said today while in that stupid beast-humanoid form was U U uuuuuuuuuu! I tell you she gets even dumber in that form. Oh well I guess it's time to drop the guise."

**((And so right before my eyes I saw the strange unknown Nozomiko imposter change her form. Once she was finished I saw a beautiful exotic woman before, but my heart belonged to only Nozomiko. This woman was different from her. She had long light blue purplish hair with streaks of hot pink in her hair. Her eyes were an icy cold color dark ice blue eyes that lit up against her pale white skin. She wore an armor-like suit over her body. It was purple, light purple, white, with black outlines on it. It was kind of like a bathing suit because it curved around her legs. More like right at her pelvic joint and thighs it was different. It showed off the side of her thighs and a little of her stomach. On her left leg was the numeral 3 and on her right was a symbol of a black dot and two white horns. Also on her face was the same symbol and the numeral lines three. She had these very particular designed boots that came up to her knees yet they were designed like open toe sandals with strappings at the bottom. The upper part of the suit around her chest area was very Victorian design. It had a frill thing around a black red jewel and armor platted arm sleeves. The legs were also armor plated, but all in all the suit was skin tight so it outlined every curve in her body. She looked like an anbu ninja from dark cult. Her hair was tied together with a black ribbon. But anyway back to me I sit here starring at her body that she seemed to be putting onto me as if to seduce me. So in a harsh shove I pushed her off me. She glared at me with cold hearted eyes that I've seen once before I swear it.))**

Me "What's your name wench?"

????? "As if I'll ever tell you...you ugly as bastard!!"

**((I slapped her hard while wincing in pain from my own sore body. But I couldn't allow her to see that pain it would allow her to know I'm in a weak state. Where is the real Nozomiko I'm worried for her. Could she be in danger or is she out and that is why this woman was disguised as her to try to draw out her location or something. But anyways she suddenly said to me as I regained my focus on her.))**

????? "I guess I'll give you my warning before I go search for your little girlfriend whore...you stay involved with her and you'll die."

**((Immediately after she left foxgirl Nozomiko game in with a bag of food she had gotten from someone. She looked at me and tilted her head to the side in utter confusion as to why I looked away from her. I was ashamed I nearly did something unforgivable with another woman. How low of me...how disgusting of me. The next thing I knew I heard the bag hit the floor and a rush of wind touch my face before I actually felt her pounce me down. She licked my cheek worryingly while she cried saying U U over and over again. So I hugged her close to me whispering into her neck while lightly kissing it.))**

Me "I love you okay...I will only be yours...I forever and eternity belong solely to you...I am yours and you are mine okay. I love you Nozomiko."

Nozomiko "I know...it's just I heard someone in her and she smelled threatening. So I came right back I shouldn't had left you alone. I allowed another female to touch you to threaten you to scare you."

Me "You know about that..."

Nozomiko "Yes I do, but I can tell nothing happened which means you truly do think of me. You do love me. I love you too. But anyway I stopped by Sakura's house and she went to buy some food supplies for us. It really helped since I hadn't quite figured out how to change back. But the moment you said all those things I wanted to say the same things to you. I wanted you to know I want only you. I want to only have you feel me with ecstasy with love with passion and desire. I don't want anyone else to touch me. I belong to you solely you. That is my oath to you my Sasuke."

**((We shared as kiss as the sunlight beams began to stream in through the window and the curtains lighting up the room.))**

_**(--My POV.--)**_

**((Later that day after we shared a kiss and ate breakfast I told him to go to bed while I went out. He was unwillingly at first, but eventually agreed to it. I was going to speak with Kakashi. I needed the ties to be broken and for this relationship to end. Not that there was one to begin with. It was more one sided that is for him. I do feel slightly bad, but he's known for a long time that I had something towards Sasuke. I walked down the sidewalk which had puddles all over the place randomly. I sighed heavily to myself as I held my umbrella above my head. Today I was wearing something new I was wearing a light purple dress with black and hot pink trimmings. Covering my legs up to my knees were white stockings with black and purple trimmings. My shoes were the kind that the prayer people wore. I finally turned the corner when I crashed into someone tall. I looked up while rubbing my noes when I tilted up my gaze to see Kakashi.))**

_::Well it seems I found you Kakashi. I'm sorry because what I'm about to say is the truth and it will surely hurt.::_

Kakashi "Nozomiko...are you okay? Like some help up?"

Me "Yah I'm fine and thanks I would like the help up."

Kakashi _**serious and straight to the point**_ "Nozomiko you came here to talk to me didn't you?"

Me _**nervously**_ "Yes...yes I did. Can we go sit somewhere?"

Kakashi "Sure let's go sit on the bench by the lake."

Me "Sounds good."

**((We sat down silently without saying a word to each other. Finally at the same moment we both decided to break the ice.))**

Kakashi "Nozo--"

Me "Kaka---"

Both _**'pause'**_

Me "Well it seems we both have something to say. I'll let you go first."

Kakashi "Uh yah sure. Well I've been thinking about that day in the rain. I was rash and rude. I'm sorry, but that doesn't change how I feel."

Me "And that's the same for me. I love him I don't know why, but I just do. I really care for him with all my heart. I want to make up for all the years I lived in a lie of myself and my heart. I know he was a real asswhole, but at the same time he taught me alot of things I needed to know that make me stonger today. Without him doing that I wouldn't be the way I was now." **((Pauses for a moment then continues))** "I love him and I want to only be with him. I'm sorry I can only see you as my friend okay Kakashi."

Kakashi "I suppose so, but if he ever hurts you in anyway. Or gets you captured, attacked, or alone I'll take you away from him in a heart beat. Till then I'll be calm about him being with you okay?"

**((I hug him from behinde then I ran off while calling a quick goodbye behinde me. I ran home I was so happy at that moment I just wanted to see Sasuke I really missed him alot right now. When I got home I found him waiting on the couch for me sitting there smiling at me as I came in. I shedded my clothes since I still wasn't use to wearing them over my fur. Then I walked over to him and sat down beside him laying my head on his lap. I looked up at him and said while lightly stroking his face.))**

Me "I fixed things with him so now we can be together without interference. So how you feeling?"

Sasuke "I'm good just been trying to figure out who that woman was that tried to inpersonate you. It's been bugging me all day and well we haven't found out anything yet."

Me _**blushing**_ "Ummm hey Sasuke?"

Sasuke "Yah Nozomiko?"

Me "I've been having this weird feeling all day lately ya know since I transformed and well I wanted to know if what Sakura says is true."

Sasuke "What is it you can tell me?"

Me _**(screaming and saying it really fast) **_ "SHESAYSI'MHORNYANDTHATMYHORMONESAREGOING OUTOFCONTROL ANDTHATITMEANSTHATIWANTTOHAVESEX WITHYOU!!!"

Sasuke _**(dropping his newspaper that he was reading to end up blushing and have his nose bleeding)**_ "Wha...what?!"

Me _**(crossing my arms and pouting)**_ "You heard...me."

Sasuke "Damn...wow...that's...wow."

Me "I've never thought you could actually talk stupid Sasuke."

Sasuke _**(lightly bops me on the back of my head)**_ "And I never thought I fall in love with you dobe...but I did."

Me _**(shocked, but amused)**_ "Sasuke?"

Sasuke "You're so annoying at one moment, then suddenly so brave, and at some moments so fragile. I don't know what to make of you except that I don't ever want to loose you."

Me "Hey Sasuke did you get a good look at the girl?"

Sasuke ::thoughties::In more than one way...::thoughties end:: "Yah I did why Nozomiko?"

Me "I want to know if she looks like this girl I met before."

Sasuke "Yah I did then..."

**((He told me everything from the moment he woke up to the moment she fled from the room. I realized it was that girl who had appeared to me just once. I knew at that momment I had to be careful from now on. Suddenly he says to me shaking me out of my thoughts.))**

Sasuke "For now let's save it until after we're officially together forever...what I'm saying is...will you marry me Nozomiko once things settle down?"

Me _**(for some odd reason I started crying, but I was smiling)**_ "Yes I would love to Sasuke."

**((I hugged him tightly as he smiled while wrapping his arms around my waist and burring his head into the crook of my neck. He started kissing it while saying.))**

Sasuke "I'll make you the happiest bride in the world..."

Me "Thank you Sasuke...thank you..."

**((What we didn't realize was that the girl was watching us from the window with a deep scowl on her face and she was tightly clenching her fist to where they went from red to white))**

* * *

_**End Pt 4**_

**Demona:** _It's about damn time she finished chapter four._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Well she has been busy ya know?_

**Kima Hearts:** _Yah with my family, school, and other projects. I've had a writers block on this for ages..._

**Demona:** _Pretty much drama, drama, and brain dead..._

**Boss:** _Nice choice of words..._

**Kima Hearts:** (holding large frying pan) _DEMONAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

**Demona:** _OH Shitzlesticks..._(starts running as I chase her)

**Boss:** _While Demona gets her ass fried and handed to her I'll say it. Thanks for reading, hope ya review, and glad ya enjoy it now get out of my office!!!_


End file.
